The Love of my Life
by Dally's Greaser Girl
Summary: Anna Curtis aka Minnie is back in Tulsa after living in Amber for a few years. She is caught in the middle of two hoods, but who will Minnie chose?
1. Where the Hell am I?

The Love of my Life

Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I?

Anna's POV:

It felt good to be back in Tulsa. After Mom and Dad died I ran away cause the cops wanted to put me in some freakin girls home, they thought Darry was an unfit guardian for a girl. But my parents would have wanted me to live with the boys cause after all we are a family. I lived with a friend who moved to Amber a few years back, her parents thought it was a bad idea to run away like that but they thought it was a good reason. So now I'm back in Tulsa after two years of living in Amber.

Even though I lived here till I was 14, I still have no clue where the hell I am. I saw a white Chevy trailin behind me, it only ment one person Tim Shepard.

"You look lost baby"

"Don't pull that crap on me Timmy"

"Holy shit, is that you Anna?"

"Yea, and I have no freakin clue where I am"

"Well where are you tryin to get to?"

"Home"

"Hop in"

The ride home was silent I didn't know what to say to Tim, he was always a close friend but none of he boys really approved of me hangin out with Tim. Especially Dally, I had always had a crush on him but I thought I had no chance cause he was always with a different girl. He was always different with me, not mean or nasty but sweet. The boys used to rag on him and tell him he was goin soft on them. But he would look at me and we would break out into a fit of laughter. The boys thought me and Dal were crazy.

"So here we are" Tim said

"Call me okay, we should hang out sometime"

"Kay" he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I ran up the front porch steps and walked right into the house…


	2. Home Sweet Home

The Love of my Life

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Soda's POV:

I jumped when I heard the front door slam. I looked up from the tv to see who was here. I could not believe my eyes when I saw my twin, she looked better than ever.

"Anna"

"Hey little buddy" she said crying.

Anna's POV:

I can't believe how much Soda's changed, I jumped into his arms and held on tight I never wanted to let him go again I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life running away from home and abandoning my family.

Pony's POV:

I heard voices down the hall from me and soda's room. I opened the door and walked down the hall. It was to early for Darry to be home, it was probably Two-Bit coming by to see what we were doing this fine summer night. I have been out of school for about a week, so now Darry lets me go to all the parties at Buck's but I have to be home with the boys. After what happened with Johnny he has been real protective of me. But I completely understand where he's coming from. When I saw my sister Anna crying into Soda's shirt I started to bawl like I had done at Johnny's funeral.

"Anna"

She looked up to see who was talking to her. She let go of Soda and ran into my arms. She was still shorter than me, I'm 5'8 and she is only 5'4. I let her cry into my shirt before she pulled back and looked at me,

"I missed you Pony" she said

"Yea me to" I sniffled

Anna's POV:

It felt so good to be home after all these years. I can't wait to see the rest of the gang.


	3. What should we do?

The Love of my Life

Chapter 3: What should we do?

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. Let me tell you it means a lot to me. One thing is the only one who died was Johnny so Daly is still alive. Well heres the next chapter for you, Enjoy!

-Dally's Greaser Girl

Anna's POV:

It felt good to be back home on my couch waiting for Darry to come home. I hope I get a good reaction from him, me and Darry were never best friends like me and Soda are. Me and Pony were always good around everyone but never were really on Darry's good side. I can't believe that I am finally home I can't wait to see Dally and Johnny, I think I still have a sort of crush on him but then again I think I'm falling for Tim too. What's a girl to do?

Soda's POV:

"What should we do about what happened"

"Pony we have to tell Minnie soon"

"But what if she gets pissed and mad, you know what happens when that happens"

"Yea, but we always find a way to get her through it, don't we"

"Yea I guess we do, but let's wait till Darry gets home"

This is going to be tough to tell Minnie her and Johnny were like family to each other. Pony will have to be the one to tell her why he's gone, and what exactly happened while they were in Windrixville. Good thing Dally was okay that would have really killed her. They were always real close, in fact I know that she has or had the biggest crush on Dally. That's what happens when your sister talk in her sleep. I wonder if she's going to go back to school, or will she follow in her twin brother's footsteps?

Pony's POV:

Great, I'm the one who gets to tell her what happened with me and Johnny. This is a great way to get her on my good side. It felt good to have her back but now she'll probably be mad at me for months. No matter what happens that involves me, she finds a way to blame it all on me. I mean we always got along great and all but she was always exploding on me. Like I'm always the screw up. Darry should be home any minute now. I can't wait to tell her.


	4. Some bad News, and Blue Pancakes

The Love of my Life

Chapter 4: Some bad News, and Blue Pancakes

Anna's POV:

From what I could tell Darry was home and so was the gang, I guess I had dozed off while I was watching Mickey on TV. Two-Bit got me hooked, what can I say everyone in our gang has to love Mickey for Two-Bit's sake. I sat up, to my surprise I was completely terrified of what Darry's reaction would be.

"Hey Darry long time no see" he turned around completely shocked when he saw me.

"Minnie is that really you" Minnie was a nickname they had given years back because I was the smallest in the gang.

"Yea, Dar it is" I said crying I jumped into his arms I had missed this feeling so much while I was in Amber, but now I am home to stay. Darry looked up he looked sad.

"Dar what's wrong" I asked him, he hollered for Pony and Soda to come into the room. They ran in,

"What's wrong" I asked

They explained that while I was gone Johnny killed a Soc, and Pony and him had to run away cause they had cops lookin for them. And then they told me that Johnny got killed saving kids from the burning church they had been staying in.

"I'm sorry Minnie" Pony said

"It was my fault, he only killed him cause I was drowning"

"Pony, don't he saved your life" I said

We all were crying now, now that there were no more secrets hopefully I can get back to normal around here. After we were done crying Soda and me started to make dinner, we always liked to make dinner interesting never normal. So we decided to make blue pancakes. Darry was not happy when he came into the kitchen while we were cooking.

"What the hell are you to doing?"

Me and Soda looked at each other and broke into hysterics, Darry should know by now that me and Soda aren't normal teenagers. We always have to do something original while doing something completely ordinary. Like playin football me and Soda yell crazy things while we are playin cause it throws everyone off and the miss the pass. We are just like our Dad never have been quite normal. When we finally got dinner on the table Pony looked at us and said

"You two can never cook like human beings, can you?"

We looked at each other "No" we said at the same time then started eating our blue pancakes. Once we showed Pony that they weren't going to kill him he finally started to eat them. After I finished I decided to go to bed, I figure that I was going to have a long day tomorrow since I would be seein the gang and all.


	5. Sitting on the dumbass!

The Love of my Life

Chapter 5: Sitting on the dumbass!

Darry's POV:

I can't believe that Minnie is back in Tulsa. I wish she had called and told us first, cause Dal is going to flip on her. She is home and now I have more mouths to feed. Not that I'm not happy that she is back but, oh this is going to be rough. Well I have to go to bed I have work in the morning.

The next day:

Minnie's POV:

Today is the day I get to see the gang for the first time in years! Dally, Dally, Dally what can I say I think I love him. But then again I still think I like Tim, but let's see what is going to happen? I dragged myself out of the bed me, Pony and Soda are sharing. Since it was Saturday Soda didn't have to work so they were going to take me out to see the rest of the gang. I went over and got a cup of coffee, I didn't even notice who was on the couch. So I went right over and sat down.

"Ouch, that hurts Soda" the voice said. It made me jump, stod up and looked down there on my couch was my worst nightmare. No I'm just kiddin ya, it was my Two-Bit the dumbass we know and love.

"What the fuck do you think your doin soda? Two-Bit hollered. He looked up and saw me standing over him. I swear he jumped three feet off the ground when he got up. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hey babe long time no-see" I said and tried to cock an eyebrow.

No me and Two-bit never dated.

Two-Bit's POV:

My Minnie is finally back. God I missed her so much she's the love of my life and she doesn't even know. I have had a crush on Minnie forever. Only Soda knows, but he probably forgot.

"I missed you too Min"


End file.
